Conventional portable audio systems often include a headphone that is connected to a media player (e.g., by one or more wires or by wireless technology). Conventional headphones may include one or more speaker assemblies having an audio driver that produces audible sound waves with a diaphragm. Some speaker assemblies may further include another audio driver that produces audible sound waves and tactile vibrations. Such audio drivers may conventionally be powered by a dedicated amplifier to enable the audio drivers to produce the tactile vibrations. For example, headphone devices incorporating audio drivers that produce tactile vibrations and are powered by a dedicated amplifier are disclosed in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0056459, published Feb. 27, 2014, and titled “SPEAKERS, HEADPHONES, AND KITS RELATED TO VIBRATIONS IN AN AUDIO SYSTEM, AND METHODS FOR FORMING SAME,” the disclosure of which was previously incorporated into this application in its entirety by reference. In addition, headphone devices incorporating such audio drivers are commercially available from Skullcandy, Inc., of Park City, Utah, under the trademark SKULLCRUSHERS®.